


【白all白】团体游戏11-20

by Sil0410



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil0410/pseuds/Sil0410
Kudos: 3





	【白all白】团体游戏11-20

————11————  
➡️你一把抓住了河野的手，“你知道？！”

河野故作神秘地朝你眨了眨眼睛，让你待会到路口碰面。

鹤房已经走远了，你没有追上去。

你回到别墅取落下的项链，佐藤趁没人从背后抱住你，他用尖尖的下巴蹭你的肩，对你说好几天不能见你，他肯定会很想你。

你十分抱歉地对门口的川尻和与那城说，你现在有急事要离开，有什么话下次见面再说吧。

你在路口找到河野，问他昨晚到底是谁进了你的房间。

“啊，这个，其实我也不知道。”他一脸无辜地朝你摊了摊手。

看到你有些恼怒的表情，他笑了，“骗你的。”  
他背靠着树，“不过ruki要先回答我一个问题，然后我再告诉你。”

他笑眯眯地看着你，“你昨天和景瑚做了吗？”

“？？！”你一下子瞪大了眼睛，因为太过惊讶脱口而出，“你怎么知道！”

“啊啊，果然是呢。”他伸手扳过你的肩膀，你们两人瞬间调换了位置。河野把你推到树下，低下头在你脖颈处用力地吸了一口气。“景瑚的味道。”

“你对我有意思？”你没忍住问他。

“呃…”他头抬到一半顿了一下，“更准确来说是馋你的身子。”

？

“那你喜欢景瑚？”

“算是吧，不过你们一起我也可以哦。”

你被他的不要脸震惊到了，似乎能体会当初佐藤听到你说大话时的心情。

河野又说，“你和祥生之间也有暧昧吧。”

你看着眼前这个时刻都是笑眯眯乐天派的男人，突然觉得他才是你最看不懂的人。

你没回答，反问他昨晚到底是怎么回事。

“亲我一下我就告诉你。”

你——  
1、犹豫什么亲啊！✔️  
2、扇他一巴掌让他gun！  
3、跟他交流渣男心得

————12————  
➡️为了知道答案，你狠了狠心，用力闭紧眼睛嘟起嘴巴怼向河野。  
你觉得自己现在一定是一副视死如归的样子。  
一根手指抵住了你的脑门。

“不要这么迫不及待嘛。”河野闷笑，“这还是在大街上。”

……你快被他气死了。

河野摸了一把你的脸，站开了一些，“我和sky一间房，半夜的时候我看到他开门出去了。”

“我跟着他出去，看见他走进了你的房间。”河野说，“我本来想偷偷瞄一眼，结果这时候翔也回来了。”

“也就是说，无论你们两个在里面做了什么，翔也应该都听见了哦。”

“所以你们昨晚做了什么？”

“怎么会……”

河野见你愣在原地，笑着摇了摇头，“那家伙对你的执念可是一直很深哦。”

你脑子里一团乱麻，不知道是对于昨晚吻你的人是金城这件事感到难以理解，还是过于紧张门外听到全部声响的木全。

你看着舷窗外染上金辉的云海，散射发光的机翼，在飞行途中迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

下飞机后，你站在出站口闭着眼睛深呼吸，新鲜空气灌入你的肺部，你感觉整个人都神清气爽起来，那两张脸也被你甩到脑后。

一双湿漉漉的下垂眼突然浮现在你脑海，你想发一条信息告诉大平你安全落地了。

你编辑好了柔情蜜意，正准备点击发送，却突然有些犹豫。

你决定——  
1、给大平发完，再给其他人群发讯息  
2、唯爱五人，平鹤栓奖糊都发☑  
3、给大平发完，再专门发信息给栓和楼

————13————  
➡️发送信息给大平后，你又转发给了鹤房、木全、与那城和佐藤。

刚把手机放进外套口袋，就传来了信息提示音。

谁这么快就回复你了？

你拿起手机一看，原来是前地下团队友久保田有人传来的简讯，他知道你回东京了，想和你见上一面。

你们许久未见，你心情愉快地和他约定好了见面的时间。

\--木全：……😳

这时突然弹出了木全回复你的提示框。你有些不太明白这一串省略号是什么意思。

你点进和木全的聊天界面，滑动屏幕。

\--我安全落地了，祥生。只是短短一个多小时，不知道为什么感觉好像已经很久没见到你了呢！可能是我最近和你待在一起的时间太多了吧🥰这几天你打算怎么过呢？

内容倒是还好，但是……

你忘记删掉大平的名字了！

带上了其他人名字的缘故，这条信息看起来暧昧极了。

卧槽！

你暗道大事不妙，慌忙切换到其他三人的聊天界面，万幸他们似乎还没来得及看到，你秒撤回了消息，又重新给他们发送了一条。

现在你必须想好怎么回复木全——  
1、说自己发错了，事情不是这样的  
2、勇敢承认，说你的确对大平有意思  
3、告诉对方你虽然喜欢大平但是也喜欢他✔️  
4、精神胜利法，当做无事发生

————14————  
➡️你再三考虑，对木全说你虽然喜欢大平，但心中对他也不仅仅只是队友间的感情。

\--木全：……😣

\--我也不知道怎么回事，这两天所有的一切突然都变得很奇怪。

\--木全：的确是很奇怪。

你看着这句话，摸不清对方到底是在附和还是在嘲讽你。你内心忐忑不安，一时间不知道该说些什么好。

这时大平回复了你。

\--大平：刚才汐恩约我出去玩，但是我更想去见你。到时候我和汐恩一起去找你好不好？

\--大平：还有，我也想你，ruki

宝贝太甜了！你捂住心口。

你看了一下，发现鹤房还没回你，他居然先去找大平了。

\--他答应了？

\--大平：答应啦

\--好哦，那你们就一起过来吧

\--大平：嗯！

做事情要专心，你决定把烦恼放一边，先计划一下假期的快乐时光。你要不要再邀请其他两个成员一起来呢？

你——  
1、大平、鹤房两个就够了，再多养胃了✔️  
2、当然是人越多越热闹嘛！

➡️你想想还是算了，有大平、鹤房两个人就足够了。

你决定安排大家一起住在——  
1、家里✔️  
2、酒店  
3、久保田有人家

除了打卡东京几个必去的地点，你还想要带他们去做的两件事——  
1、游乐园甜蜜约会✔️  
2、恐怖鬼屋惊吓play✔️  
3、水族馆观赏奇妙海底生物  
4、电影院看让人流泪的爱情电影  
5、宅在家和你一起变身宅男  
6、吃变态辣的川味火锅

————15————  
你又返回去问木全，意料之中对方拒绝了你。不过他紧接着又对你说他肚子饿了要去吃饭，有什么话等见面以后再说吧，熟悉的语气让你的心稍稍安定了一些。

本来约定好大平和鹤房假期最后两天来找你，然后你们一起飞韩国。没想到临时有变，他们提前来了。

➡️你匆忙买了三张游乐园的票，由于你们去的时间不够早，许多项目前都已经排起了长队。

入口处，大平迈着步子往前跑了几步，他挂着大大的笑容站在阳光下冲你和鹤房招手。

身后的鹤房撇了撇嘴，一副嫌弃你们幼稚的模样，“我小学以后就不玩这些了！”

你心里觉得他应当是会喜欢这个地方的，于是你笑着侧身向后伸出手。你牵住了他的左手，他没反抗，乖乖任你拉着他往前走。你回头的时候看到他垂着眼眸愣愣地看着你们两人紧握住的双手。

玩了两个卡通元素的项目后，大平从背包里拿出拍立得想要给你们拍照。你一把拉住了兴奋起来到处蹦跶的鹤房。

“我想玩那个！！”鹤房指着一旁的旋转木马看着你们，眼睛亮闪闪的满是期待。

“诶诶，我们先合照啦！”大平揽住你和鹤房，快速地“咔嚓”一声按下快门，这是属于你们三人的第一张合照。

玩过了相对温和的项目后，当然是要寻求一些刺激。你迫不及待地拉着鹤房和大平上了云霄飞车和太空山。对于这些高空项目你并不太害怕，笑着看大平时不时受到惊吓后像只小仓鼠一样张大了嘴，鹤房则更夸张，他全程被吓得尖叫破音。

机器运行到最高处，你悄悄勾住了左边大平的手，大平纤细柔软的手指很快回握住了你，他在你掌心轻轻抠了抠，你们两个人默契地十指紧扣。你的另一只手蠢蠢欲动，犹豫着要不要触碰身边的另一个人。

随后，你的右手小指也被人抓住了。“……这样三个人在一起的感觉好像也不错。”

你听得不太清，有些惊讶地扭过头，看到的是鹤房线条流畅的侧脸。他好像是故意闭紧了眼睛不看你，裸露在外的皮肤从耳根到脖子再到锁骨全是一片粉色。跳楼机骤然下降，失重感袭上全身，你的耳边一时间只剩下了心脏的狂跳声。

把鹤房吓得够呛后，你很快也遭到了报复。看着大平和鹤房两个人兴奋得通红的小脸，你认命地跟着他们上了好几个旋转的项目，魔法飞毯、大摆锤之类的。你向来玩不了这些，下来以后面色发白，只能捂着嘴勉强忍住呕吐的欲望。

大平立马心急地跑去给你买水，鹤房则满脸愧疚地搂住你的腰扶你。他像个做错了事被责罚的孩子，抿着嘴唇看着你不敢说话，你一下子笑出来，突然觉得自己也没那么难受了。

后来他们两人又去玩了些其他的。结束后赢得胜利的大平笑得眉眼弯弯朝你奔来，一下子扑进了你怀里。大平抱人的时候总喜欢环住腰从下往上抱，把自己的下巴靠在另一个人肩上，像是想把整个人埋进对方怀里。他亲昵地依赖在你身上，随后，跟着跑过来的鹤房把你们两人一同搂住了。

……

玩了一天，晚上接近十点你们三人才回到家。大平第一个去洗澡了，鹤房则瘫在沙发上一动不动。

这个房子是你之前自己住的时候租下来的，面积不大，只有一个房间一张床。

你开始思考今晚要怎么睡——  
1、主人睡客厅，平鹤睡房间  
2、三个人挤一张床  
3、都别睡了，一起听你讲rap✔️

————16————  
你和大平、鹤房三人打完游戏，又一起窝在沙发上抱着零食看完了一整部电影。

➡️指针指向凌晨三点。身边大平歪着头摇摇晃晃，终于支撑不住，脑袋缓缓地靠在了你的肩上，沙发另一头鹤房也两眼惺忪地含着泪连打了好几个呵欠。看着他们完全松懈下来疲惫又可怜的模样，你的心简直化成了一滩水。你左右又各自多看了几眼，然后伸出手摇晃大平，又踢了下鹤房的大腿，“诶，小心点别睡着了！”

难得的夜晚，怎么能浪费在睡觉上。

大平茫然地掀开眼皮，听到你要给他们讲rap后立马精神了不少。

“ruki！好厉害！”

大平看了一眼时间，又转过头来睁大眼睛崇拜地看着你。

你不知道他是在夸赞你的rap能力还是过于旺盛的精力。但不管怎么说，他的肯定还是让你很受用的，你决定凌晨四点的rap今夜特殊给他们加时到五点。

鹤房大概是第一次见到rap的你，没见过世面的样子看起来有些呆。他张了嘴想说话，你以为他要和你拉普battle，结果他说他困了想睡觉。

你没理他，手舞足蹈又自己接着来了一段。

最终凌晨五点的rap目标还是没达成。一开始表现得十分支持你的大平并没有坚持多久，他面朝着你的方向，半边脸贴在柔软的沙发靠背上睡着了。你的观众一下子只剩鹤房。

“还有还有。”

你朝鹤房走近了些，兴致勃勃准备继续。

“啊！我不行了！”鹤房有些崩溃地抱着头瘫在沙发上。

你一边对他说话，一边伸手去拉他。

结果人没拉起来，你却被拽着弯下了腰。

鹤房的脸瞬间在你眼前放大，他仰着头看你，几乎是不易察觉地轻轻皱了下鼻子。“没想到ruki你能那么吵。”他含糊不清地说，语气听起来别别扭扭，“哼……这样你就不能说话了。”接着他闭紧双眼凑近，用自己的嘴巴堵住了你的。

你猝不及防，一下子瞪大了眼睛。

鹤房平时大概不太讲究这些，他的嘴唇有些干燥缺水，就这样贴在你的唇上一动不动。你盯着他拧着的眉头看，感觉自己都快要对眼了。他长长的睫毛微微颤动了一下，你的心也跟着轻颤，你突然觉得他的嘴巴愈发的干，只是触碰在一起就蹭得你的心都毛毛躁躁的，你忍不住想用什么润湿一下。

沙发另一边传来细微的声响。

鹤房一把把你推开，猛地扭头朝大平的方向看去。你被推得踉跄了一下，也跟着看过去。大平闭着眼呼吸平稳，似乎和刚才一样仍在熟睡中。

你和鹤房同时松了一口气。

“睡……咳，睡觉吧。”他转过身背对着你。

“嗯？”你愣了下，也磕磕巴巴道，“哦哦，睡吧。”

……

第二天你一觉睡到了中午。你醒来，发现大平和鹤房还在呼呼大睡。

你和他们昨晚胡乱睡在了客厅，好在沙发和地毯够大够软，不然你们今天就该浑身酸痛了。

今天你们要去鬼屋，也是时候该起床洗漱吃饭，准备一下出发了。

你要怎么叫醒他们——  
1、在耳边温柔低沉地叫他们的名字  
2、敲锣打鼓、疯狂闹铃攻击  
3、一人一个甜蜜早安吻✔️  
4、放 ツカメ～It's Coming～

————17————  
➡️大平在沙发上蜷成了一团，你蹲下身凑近想要亲他，快亲上时他突然睁开了眼。

对上你的眼睛，他的脸一下子红了，伸手推开你害羞地小声道，“ruki别，我还没洗漱呢。”

大平进洗手间洗漱了。你支着下巴看地上睡得四仰八叉的鹤房，决定快准狠地给他一个早安吻。你俯身低头，没想到撑在鹤房身侧的双手不小心打滑，你整个人摔在了他身上。

鹤房直接被你砸醒了。

他一把将你掀翻，整个人原地蹦了起来。他茫然地左顾右盼，“谁！谁扔东西砸我？”

你躺在地上无语地看着他，“……”

……

进鬼屋前你问鹤房怕不怕，他一脸坚定地说自己不怕。

你当鹤房是在嘴硬，没想到他主动提出要走在第一个开道。只是他走的实在太慢了，按照这个一步一挪的速度你们可能两个小时都走不出去。

“汐恩，你也害怕吗？”大平小小声发问。

“都知道是假的了，我才不害怕！”

“嗯嗯，听说上次你还和景瑚他们一起看鬼片。”

“呃…这个……”

你开始相信他是真的不怕了。

大平走在你身后紧紧抓住你的手臂，“鬼会从哪里出来啊？”

“哪里都有可能哦。”

你故意压低声音吓他，“可能会悄悄出现在祥生身后，把手搭在祥生肩膀上呢。”

大平听到你的话一下子跳了起来，双手用力抱住你的腰，整个人贴在你的身上，“啊啊啊不行，我已经后背发凉了。”

昏暗的灯光里谁也看不清谁，你看了眼鹤房模糊的后脑勺，放心地握住大平放在你腰间的手，趁着诡异的背景音响起的时候转头小声说，“祥生不怕，有我在。”

走在你前面的鹤房突然停下脚步，你没留神，“砰”地一声结结实实撞上了他的后背，身后的大平也撞在你身上。你被夹在中间头晕目眩。“嘶。”鹤房比你多吃的一盒盒饭果然不同凡响，你揉揉生疼的额头，“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

鹤房说，“祥生那么害怕，那我走最后吧。”

古堡狭长的走廊，黑暗里仿佛走不到尽头。你们走过一间间或半掩或紧闭的房间，出乎意料的是，都快走到底了，负责假扮鬼吓人的工作人员还是没有出现。你心里也开始有些没底，往两边的门里看去，几间房间功能摆设都不同，一晃眼你只看到古老陈旧的家具、不平整的桌面上轻轻摇晃的酒杯和几盏微弱将熄的烛光，还有每面墙壁上都挂着的发黑的画像——上面有四个人，侯爵夫妇和他们的小女儿，还有一个管家模样的男人。

你们正是今天受邀远道而来的客人。

前面没路了。

一路走来，血腥味越来越重，本来只是若有若无，到这里时已经浓烈得你甚至想要伸手掩鼻了。你们右手边的一扇门紧紧关着，上面挂着一只双目被挖去的死掉的黑猫。

“要进去吗？”大平轻声询问。

“只能进去了吧。”鹤房说。

你点点头。反应过来他们应该看不到，“嗯，我猜通道在里面，鬼屋的出口应该在顶楼，我们要不断往上走。”

你伸手打开门，往里走了一步。这间房里没有蜡烛，黑色瞬间吞没了你半个身体。大平连忙把你往外拉扯了一些，你安抚地拍拍他的腰，牵着他的手往里走。

你一只手举着手电，借着微弱的光观察四周，这个屋里的墙上没挂任何东西。

“……ruki，汐恩……”

“嗯？”

“……那是什么？”

大平把手电打在你们身旁的木桌上。长长的桌子被摆放在房间正中央，把空间挤占得只剩一点。你顺着他看去，画像里年轻的侯爵正微笑地看着你们，被三束光打在脸上，他似乎想伸手遮一下眼睛——只是他也就只剩下一个头，没有手，挡不了了。

沉默了三秒钟，大平发出一声惨叫，拉着你开始绕着木桌跑。侯爵的脑袋在桌上蹦跶着朝你们的方向跳来。你手里的灯光一晃打在了鹤房脸上，不知道是不是光线问题，你看到鹤房的脸色好像不是太好。你没来得及多想，伸手拽上鹤房跑出房间。

你们三人惊魂未定，弯着腰喘气。“现在往回走还来得及吗？”大平语气虚弱地问，听起来吓得不轻。

“看来是不行了。”你说。

你们听见走廊上开始传来拧动把手的“咔嗒”声和房门被推开的刺耳的摩擦声。

“我数一二三，我们一起往里面冲。”你对他们说，“我刚才看到书柜下面有洞口。”

……

摆脱了“好客”的主人，你们找到了另一条过道，踩着吱吱作响的楼梯往上走，不知道是意外还是人为，你和大平的手电倔强地闪了两下，然后同时不亮了。

“……”

“……”

你决定——  
1、我也害怕！把手电抢过来自己拿着  
2、把手电要过来给大平用  
3、就留给鹤房，让他走第一个吧✔️

————18————  
➡️你让鹤房拿着手电筒走在前面。

如你所料，接下来你们遇到的就是各种恐怖突袭了，五官模糊的幽灵、地上蠕动爬行的裂口腐肉、缠满绷带的轮椅男追着你们满地乱跑。

鹤房全程都没发出什么声音。

原来他胆子这么大啊。你忍不住在心里想。

前方隐约传来女生的哭泣声，在突然安静下来的空旷古宅里显得有些渗人。

你们往前走，黑暗里一个穿着洛丽塔裙的女孩子正哭得梨花带雨，旁边一男一女正在安慰她。

他们说自己是比你们早一批进来的玩家，男孩和女孩是一对情侣，另一个扎着马尾的高个子女生是他们的朋友。

小姑娘哭得伤心极了，于是你们决定带上他们一起找出口。

虽然你已经基本熟悉了鬼屋的套路，但还是时不时被女生的尖叫和哭声吓得心脏一窒。

比鬼更可怕的是人，你忍不住在心里默默吐槽。

不知道过了多久，你们一行人的面前出现了三道大门。你松了口气，看来终于快走到终点了。

每扇门最多只能进两个人。考虑到鹤房手里有手电，而且他似乎并不怎么害怕，你提出大平和你一起，鹤房和高个子女生一起走。

他答应了。

……

出口的工作人员笑着迎接你们。你和大平站在原地等鹤房，另一边，那个男生和高个子女生很快也结伴走出来了。

“你们两个不是分开走的吗？”你问男生。

他眨了眨眼睛，茫然地看着你。

“另外两个人呢？”

“哪来的两个人。”他们两人对视了一眼，转头看你和大平，“和你们一起的那个男生不是自己走的吗？”

大平猛地缩了下身子。你突然想到画像上半边脸被泼了黑墨的洋娃娃般的小女儿，虽然知道是鬼屋故意整人的伎俩，你还是忍不住全身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。你让大平在这等你，自己又原路折返去找鹤房。

最后你好不容易在古堡的地下室找到了鹤房。

他举一束微弱的光背对你站在角落，不知道是不是手电质量太坏，这光打得摇摇晃晃，好像又快寿终正寝了。

几个浑身是血的”怪物”正在朝他靠近。

你——  
1、拉着他的手突破重围转身就跑  
2、趁乱先摸一把他的屁股  
3、先下手为强，装鬼吓他！  
4、哭着冲过去抱住他说总算找到他了☑

————19————  
➡️你酝酿了一会，勉强挤出了半滴眼泪。

“汐恩！！”你从背后扑过去一把抱住他，做作地哭嚎道，“呜呜呜呜我终于找到你了，我好害怕啊。”

旁边的鬼屋工作人员似乎被你吓到了，迟疑着没有再上前。

你感觉到怀里的鹤房身体一僵。“骗谁呢，你刚才明明一点都不害怕。”他挣扎着在你圈绕住的手臂里转过身来，你以为他要把你推开，没想到他只是老老实实地待在你的怀里。

“……”你有些不确定地开口，“……汐恩？你在害怕吗。”

搂紧了，你这才感觉到他整个人似乎在轻轻颤抖。你忍不住摸了摸他垂在身侧的手，摸到了一片冰凉。

原来不是手电的光摇摇晃晃，而是刚才拿着它的人在害怕得发抖。

“鬼”好像现在才记起自己的本职工作，开始以各种扭曲的姿势朝你们而来。

“小骗子。”明明怕得不行，不知道为什么还要装出一副完全不害怕的样子。你揉了揉鹤房的后脑勺，松开怀抱，转而牵住他的手。“我带你出去。”

快到出口的时候，鹤房突然停了下来，你被拽着也停下了脚步。

你转头看他。他的脸色有些苍白，外面的光从黑布的缝隙露了一线进来，映在他的眼睛和嘴唇上，像是添上了一条亮色的斜线。没等你开口，他兀自摇了摇头，然后用力地握了下你的手。

他松开你的手。

“走吧。”

……

晚上你约了久保田。本来只是你们两个人的聚会，现在迫不得已带上了大平和鹤房。

“我们要去吃什么。”他们兴致冲冲地问你。

超级无敌辣的川味火锅。

大平和鹤房坐在你对面。服务员把汤底加上的时候，你看见他们同时咽了咽口水。

“汐恩和祥生能吃辣吗？”

“我不太行……”大平面露忐忑。

“能吃一点吧。”鹤房盯着沸腾翻滚的红色热汤，迟疑道。

“ruki！”店门口久保田大声叫了你的名字，笑着朝你走来。

你欣喜地起身和他拥抱。

你和久保田在之前的地下团里关系很好，他虽然年纪不大且性格叛逆，但是总喜欢和你一块儿玩。后来团体解散了，你们还是保持着密切的联系，隔三差五总会聚上一次。

你向他介绍了你的两个现任队友，然后拉着他开始叙旧。聊到一半，你灵机一动，火锅店嘈杂的环境很好地掩饰了你的声音，“有人，你今天有没有突然觉得我变得很帅很迷人？对我产生了点不同的感觉？”你顿了下，严谨道，“虽然我本来就挺帅的。”

“？？什么？什么不同的感觉？”

“就是你有没有发现自己突然喜欢上我了！”

“哥，你还好吗？”久保田伸手摸了摸你的额头。“没发烧啊。”

“看来混乱只存在在JO1里。”你小声嘀咕，忍不住皱着眉陷入沉思。

久保田摸不着头脑地问你到底怎么回事，你看了眼正在笑着打闹的鹤房和大平，决定借久保田试探一下他们现在对你到底是什么心思。

你打算——  
1、给鹤平夹蔬菜，给有人夹好多好多肉  
2、下点猛药，亲有人一口✔️  
3、故意和有人说自己有喜欢的人了  
4、说喜欢势均力敌，必须会吃变态辣

————20————  
➡️你在桌下偷偷用手机发信息让久保田配合你。他问你为什么要这样做，你告诉他因为你想要确认那两个人的心意。

\--久保田：你喜欢的是哪一个？

\--呃，我都喜欢

\--久保田：？？渣男！

话虽这么说，他还是听话地配合你。你们四个人边吃边颇为热络地交谈，聊到兴起处，你掰过久保田的脸吧唧亲了一大口。

空气突然安静。你没管久保田一脸被肉麻恶心到的表情，转头去看大平和鹤房。

大平低下头不吭不响地吃自己碗里的食物，筷子拨弄了好几下，都没能成功夹起那块萝卜。虽然垂着头，你还是能看到他的眼圈瞬间红了。

鹤房没说话，他满脸都是汗津津的，抿着嘴看了你几秒，然后抽了抽鼻子移开了视线。你看到他鼻子下突然也出现了点晶莹的液体在反光，他又吸了下鼻子，那点亮闪闪就没了。你意识到原来他是在流鼻涕。

你——  
1、给大平擦眼泪  
2、给鹤房擦鼻涕✔️  
3、和久保田争抢刚煮熟的一颗丸子


End file.
